


Finish the Phrase: John Daniel Dunne

by tpena19



Series: Something You'd Never Guess [6]
Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: 5 Things, Ficlet, Gen, Humor, Short, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 15:27:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7579420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tpena19/pseuds/tpena19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A couple of sentences created to finish the phrase: <i>Something that you'd never guess about John Daniel Dunne is _________.</i> The challenge was originally from a livejournal community.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finish the Phrase: John Daniel Dunne

**Author's Note:**

> I did not think up the phrase beginning, pezgirl7 did.

#### Finish the following phrase: _Something that you'd never guess about John Daniel Dunne is ____._

**1.** Something that you'd never guess about John Daniel Dunne is he’s a giant troll. No really, he absolutely fucks with everyone. Even his bosses, Larabee and Travis. He figures it serves them right if they ignore his service record, and see him as a kid and treat him like a newb, then they totally deserve to get played left, right, and center. (Of course, after a few years on the team most of them have caught on and help him fuck with everyone else now, but he can still catch some of them out.) 

**2.** Something that you'd never guess about John Daniel Dunne is he has a bit of a potty mouth when he’s not at work. He’s polite and uses near foul words (like darn or heck) while on the job, but he is from Boston, guys, and he has no shame when off duty, so go fuck a duck if you don’t like it.

**3.** Something that you'd never guess about John Daniel Dunne is he doesn’t actually like Casey all that much, at least not like that. He thinks she’s a little weird for a girl, but she makes a great best friend. He just doesn’t ever want to really date her (their fake dates to get Buck off his back totally don’t count). Plus, he’s pretty sure she’s gaga for Inez.


End file.
